


An Unconventional Easter

by TattooedNurse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Hunter!Reader, Reader-Insert, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: A hunt brings you to a strip club on the eve of Easter - because why not...





	An Unconventional Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @mariekoukie6661's 400 Followers Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was "It's not what you think..."

 

       Technically, you knew how you got here. It was the same reason you got into a lot of ridiculous situations – hunt the bad things and save as many people as you could. Simple. That didn’t change the fact that you couldn’t believe you were actually doing this. It’s not that you celebrated Easter – you hadn’t given much thought to it, or holidays in general, since before you lost your family all those years ago. Still… preparing to go on stage – at a strip club – as a ‘sexy’ Easter bunny? You were calling that a new low.

 

        The outfit was even worse than the French maid costume you’d had to don last year… but no point going over past humiliations now. You straightened your ears in the mirror and sighed. Your thong even had a fucking fluffy bunny tail. Doing the makeup had been interesting… you had used eyeliner to make your eyes look bigger, but still innocent, and then used it to draw on whiskers and outline an inverted triangle on your nose. You had borrowed blush from one of the girls to fill in the triangle, making the tip of your nose pink. Your hair was pulled into messy pigtails that sat just behind the ears, having the added benefit of helping keep them in place.

 

         To your surprise, Easter egg pasties were a thing. People were weird, but whatever. You had a white satin bra on over them that matched your thong – minus the tail, of course. Over that you pulled on a sheer white ‘dress’ that was so short it gathered above your poufy tail. Your white garter belt attached to white fishnet thigh-highs. That just left one last part to your costume – the ridiculous bunny suit. It had been modified for easy removal, and was footless so you could wear the absurdly high ‘I hope I don’t break something’ platform boots… shiny white patent ones, of course.  

 

         You hadn’t worn this much white… well… ever. You definitely preferred darker clothing – not to mention less revealing and _way_ more utilitarian. You were thankful you had enough tattoos that the protective ones weren’t obvious. This was a hunt after all, and it wouldn’t be helpful to have your cover blown before you even got off stage. Especially since this outfit didn’t really lend itself to concealing weapons.

 

         Thankfully, you had your most valuable weapon – your push dagger, tucked into your boot. Everything else you thought you might need was tucked in your Easter basket. And filling plastic Easter eggs with salt and holy water? Not something you’d forget any time soon. The thought of the little colorful plastic grenades made you smirk. Grabbing the basket, you made your way to the curtain. The DJ was rambling on as the girl on stage collected her tips. Then you heard him introduce you… shit. You were up.  

 

           Although it was a bit predictable, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to strip to White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. So far tonight, most of the girls had chosen faster songs to dance to – but you tended to like something a bit slower. And pop music wasn’t really your thing, not usually anyway. Plus, if you had to dress as a freaking Easter bunny, you might as well have fun with it. The song started as you stalked to the center of the stage, setting your basket behind the center pole. You took a deep breath and let the music take over.

 

***

 

             When Sam had mentioned the possibility of a hunt in a strip club, Dean had jumped at the chance. Of course he had. A hunt with the added bonus of half-naked women? Definitely worth a detour. He glanced at Sam, who was at the bar trying to get info from the bartender. Dean was in one of the corner booths, keeping an eye on the crowd for possible victims. The music that was blaring wasn’t his style, but the scantly clad women made up for it in spades. He shifted in his seat as Sam started making his way back from the bar, beers in hand. If his brother noticed the women around him, he hid it well. Dean shook his head. Sammy needed to loosen up a bit.

 

             Dean glanced back at the stage, the woman – who had been dressed as some kind of nymph or fairy – was collecting her tips. It seemed they had a spring theme going on tonight. Sam sat across from him, sliding a beer his way. “The bartender didn’t seem to know much, recognized the vics, but with how many people come through here a night she couldn’t remember anything about who they might’ve left with. She did mention they’ve had a high turn over of dancers lately. They’ve had to hire a couple new girls a week for the past few weeks. Even have a new one starting tonight, which she said they wouldn’t usually do on a Saturday. It might not be anything, but I think there may be more to this than just the missing guys.”

 

             “Hmm,” Dean replied, sipping his beer. “So maybe the succubus is branching out?” He saw Sam start to speak, but the start of the next song pulled his attention to the stage. Holy. Shit.

 

             Sam shrugged. “I haven’t seen anything about succubi playing for both teams, but anything is possible.” As Sam finished, he realized he no longer had Dean’s attention. Sam followed Dean’s gaze to the stage, his eyes widening. It was an Easter bunny. Not something he ever expected to see. He turned back to Dean, but Dean didn’t notice. He was riveted.

 

             Dean had been to dozens of strip clubs over the years. Maybe even hundreds. He was sure he’d probably seen someone dance to this song before, but he had no memory of it. Hell, it certainly wouldn’t have made his ‘songs to strip to’ playlist, but now he saw how wrong he was for the omission. How an Easter bunny could be sexy, he had no idea, but there was no doubting that she was. His eyes followed her swaying hips and fluid movements. If he had to guess, he’d say she was the succubus, just based on his reaction to her alone. The white of the outfit was in stark contrast to her multiple tattoos. He actually laughed when he saw the tail. Despite his suspicions, he couldn’t help but hope that she wasn’t the demon they were hunting. As she finished her set, he wasn’t surprised to see multiple guys signal for lap dances.

 

             Sam cleared his throat and Dean turned to him. “Think that’s our demon?” Dean asked, glancing back to the stage.

 

             Sam shook his head. “The bartender said the new girl was a bunny. She doesn’t seem new, but if that’s who she was talking about she couldn’t be our demon.”

 

             Dean nodded, following her movements through the crowd. She had a freaking Easter basket. He watched as she let one of the patrons lead her through the doorway beside the stage. He knew it would lead to the private rooms and he fought the need to follow them. She wasn’t the demon and he had a job to do. He finished his beer and stood. “Okay, Sammy. You keep looking, I’m going to see if I can get anything more from the bartender.”

 

             Sam nodded and Dean made his way to the bar. When the bartender leaned in to take his order, he flashed her a smile and saw her respond. He ordered two more beers and waited for her to return with them before leaning toward her a bit. “Busy night.”

 

             She smiled and mimicked his posture. “A bit busier than our usual Saturday, but the tips are nice.”

 

             Dean flashed his badge and she seemed even more interested. Definitely a perk of this job. “So, speaking of tips, which of the dancers has been making the most lately? The bunny that was just on stage seemed to do pretty well…”

 

             The bartender rolled her eyes. “Different questions than your partner? That’s a relief,” she smiled. “Yeah, bunny girl – Sinamen – really did clean up, but it’s probably because it’s her first night. As far as our usual top draw – that would have to be Desyre,” she gestured to a woman wearing a pink negligee that was chatting up a group of businessmen. “She’s only been here about a month, but she makes at least double what the other girls do.”

 

             Dean left a hefty tip on the bar and thanked her. As he slid back into the booth, he pointed Desyre out to Sam. “The bartender says she usually makes double what the other girls do. I think we have our winner. Rock-paper-scissors for who plays the bachelor?”

 

             Sam sighed but nodded, groaning when he was stuck with the role. Dean grinned, pulling him toward Desyre where she was moving between the tables toward the bar. “Hey there. I was wondering if I could get my brother here a dance? He’s getting married next week, and he’s a bit shy… never had a private dance before… I thought it would be a good send off.”

 

             Dean watched as Desyre looked between him and Sam before a smile that could only be described as predatory curled her lips. “Of course. Just him, or are you going to join us?”

 

             “I see no reason I shouldn’t treat myself as well…”

 

             “I couldn’t agree more,” she purred, taking each of the boy’s hands and guiding them to the same hall Dean had seen the bunny down a few minutes before.

 

             Once they were in the room Sam sat and Dean hovered by the table, pouring them all a bit of champagne and tipping some holy water in it. When he passed a glass to Desyre she sipped it with a smirk. Her intended reply was cut short by the effect of the holy water. Growling, she launched herself at Dean while Sam started the exorcism. She quickly threw Dean over the couch and turned back to Sam. Dean picked up the exorcism as Sam fought her. It didn’t take long to see something wasn’t right. The demon threw Sam against a wall and smirked at Dean, revealing the binding mark that bound her to the body… but at the same time she unwittingly revealed the stab wounds on her chest. Exorcism or no, the person that Desyre had been wasn’t surviving this. Dean braced for her attack and called out to Sam. “The knife, Sammy – the body is dead regardless.”

 

             The demon startled and turned to Sam, but it was too late. Sam plunged the knife into her chest and the boys watched the sparks as the demon died, falling to the ground. They took in the mess around them and looked at each other. “Back exit?” Sam asked. Dean nodded.

 

             Dean pushed open the door to the alley, turning to head for the car when he froze. Sam bumped into him and the door clanged closed behind them, but Dean barely noticed. His eyes were locked on the scene in front of him. The bunny – the sexy fucking bunny stripper – was in front of him in that little practically see-through white dress and those crazy boots, and she was wrestling with the guy he had seen her follow to the back. The asshole’s shirt was partially unbuttoned and his belt was undone. Dean saw red. He was about to help her when she pulled what looked like a small dagger from her boot and stabbed the guy in the chest. Dean watched the guy shake as the demon died. Another fucking demon?! And who was this chic?

 

             He heard Sam mutter “What the hell?”

 

             What the hell was right. Before he had a chance to speak, she turned the them and her eyes went wide. “ _It’s not what you think_ …”

***

 

             As soon as you heard that someone had requested a private dance, you had a feeling something wasn’t right. You had put your bra and ‘dress’ back on after your routine… and _of course_ still had on the ears and tail. You made your way to the table the manager had pointed out. You knew that what you were hunting was definitely preying on men, and you suspected the uncommonly high turnover of dancers meant it was likely preying on women as well. You were suspicious of one of the dancers, but hadn’t been able to get her alone yet to test your theory. Now, as the man stood and led you toward the back, you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were a team. You had never heard of a succubus and incubus working together, but anything was possible.

 

             When he passed the private rooms and pulled you through the exit and into the alley you were fairly confident you had found your demon… or one of them at least. There was still a chance he was just a run of the mill asshole, though. You grabbed one of the Easter eggs that was filled with holy water and smashed it on him as he pushed you against the wall. His hands came away from his belt as the water hit him and sizzled on his skin. He growled, pulling at his shirt to get it away from his skin. You saw the gunshot wound there, and couldn’t help but smile. He just made your job that much easier.

 

             He slammed you into the wall again and sneered. “A sexy hunter, who would’ve thought? You’ll make a nice treat.”

 

             You cringed when your head slammed into the wall again. Okay, maybe easy was the wrong word. You brought your knee up into his groin with all the force you could muster. He fell back, releasing you for long enough for you to steady yourself away from the wall, then he was back on you.

 

             Wrestling against him, you reached for your boot. You were vaguely aware of the door banging shut, but you couldn’t let your attention wander from the pissed off incubus attacking you. Grabbing your dagger from your boot, you raised your arm and saw him smirk a bit at the site of the weapon. Yeah, it was small – and normally a dagger wouldn’t do dick all to a demon, but this one? It was special.

 

             The push dagger was made out of iron and was vaguely Celtic looking. You had always loved it – your mom had given it to you for your thirteenth birthday. She had explained that your grandmother had given it to her, who had gotten it from her mother, and so on for so many generations the origin of the blade had been lost long ago. Your mother had told you it was special, precious, and that it would protect you from anything. You hadn’t understood until you started fighting monsters. Iron was powerful, and it was an easy weapon to conceal… a last line of defense. Then, a few years ago, you had come up against your first demon.

 

             Not realizing what you were hunting was a demon until it was too late, you should’ve died that night. As a last ‘fuck you’ to the thing before you died, you decided to stab the fucker. You were probably just as surprised as it was as it died…. Hell, probably more so. The next time you crossed paths with a demon you got the same result. Your dagger, the one that had been passed down for so very many generations, killed demons. Sure, you still tried to exorcise them if you could, but damn if it wasn’t a handy weapon to have. Protect you from anything, indeed.

 

             The incubus shoved you against the wall again as you brought the dagger down into its chest. You never got over the look of surprise the demonic assholes had as they died… the shock that anything could kill them, much less the small dagger. Pompous fucks.  

 

             You heard someone mutter something you couldn’t make out, pulling your attention away from the demon, and you turned around. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Busted. There were two guys frozen and staring at you. They were tall and ludicrously handsome. Well, time to figure out how to talk yourself out of this one. “ _It’s not what you think_ …”

 

             The shorter one, who was not at all short, surprised you by smirking. Fuck he was beautiful. “Really? Because, sweetheart, I was thinkin’ you just killed a demon.”

 

             You gaped at him for a moment before shrugging and returning his smirk. “Incubus, but yeah, I did just kill a demon. Hunters?”

 

             The first one nodded as the other spoke. “Yeah, I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean.”

            

             You grinned as you introduced yourself. “The Winchesters? I’ve heard of you. It’s a pleasure. I would love to chat, but I’m thinking we shouldn’t hang around in the alley with – ” you gestured to the body. “Ya know?”

 

             Sam nodded.

 

             “Yeah, we left the body of the succubus in one of the private rooms, so making ourselves scarce is probably a good idea,” Dean agreed.

 

             “So, it _was_ a succubus/incubus team – that’s wild,” you said as you slid your knife back into your boot and picked up the Easter basket. “Y’all have a room in town?”

 

             Dean smirked, but Sam cut in before he could respond. “Yeah, at the Sunrise, you?”

 

             “I’m at the Sunrise, too. Room 213. Y’all up for a couple beers?”

 

             Sam looked to Dean who nodded. “Yeah, we can trade stories over drinks.”

 

             “Sounds good. I need to get out of this costume first, though,” you said, barely holding in a sigh.

 

             Sam gave you a small smile, but Dean’s smirk widened and his eyes lit. He looked you up and down before meeting your eye. And – holy fuck – he licked his lips. “That’s a pity, sweetheart.”

 

             You flushed, unable to stop yourself from squirming a bit. He was dangerously sexy. Even if it hadn’t been awhile, you’d be in trouble.

 

             Sam groaned. “Dean, stop it.” He looked at you apologetically.

 

             You smiled and winked at Sam before looking back to Dean. “I’m more of a black lace girl, myself, but good to know you like it, Dean.”

 

             You turned to head to your car, but didn’t miss the hungry look on his face.

 

             Sam chuckled. “We’re in 109, want to meet us there after you change?”

 

             You looked over your shoulder and smiled at them. “Sure thing. See you soon, boys!”

 

             Sam nodded. Dean was too busy staring at your ass to respond.

 

             This should be fun.


End file.
